


An Ambassador's Dilemma  (A Movement CYOA- Complete!)

by TheDaiLi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, F/F, Hypnotism, Latex, Muscles, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaiLi/pseuds/TheDaiLi
Summary: Nikiru, a young ambassador for her island at the Sun Emperor's Court, has to put a night of passion with her strange, all-consuming lover Yi Lin on hold to attend a function. The problem is: How can she stop herself from worshipping her?    (Taken from the results of a CYOA- Art included)





	An Ambassador's Dilemma  (A Movement CYOA- Complete!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm TDL (or TheDaiLi in other circles) and this was a short Choose Your Own Adventure story I ran to completion last month on an original IP of mine. I figure now its over why not compile it here along with the results? The rules I'll put a link to at the end of the story, but I'll leave the decision points in so you know how the voters got to where they got to.
> 
> The Scenario's Goal: To control and contain Yi Lin when she comes home!
> 
> Let's see how they did...

 

There was a flow to things in Nikiru’s life. A lot of give with a little take. It had been designed that way for her, a truss of rules and expectations that clenched around every breath and choice she dared to make. It was fortunate then that, whether by nature or nurture...she rather liked it. To have the stress of choice be taken from her.

But not right now.

Her fingers flicked at the buttons holding her frame-jacket together, a conscious habit she indulged in when solving the more intimate problems her position posed her. True, ambassadorship came with perks; a nice house, good income, connections within the Sun Emperor’s court that kept the general politico out of her private affairs, all for the cost of some pleasant words- and she was literally bred for her pleasant words. Plenty of perks...but the timing of when and where she need make such performances was not one of them. That was time made by others.

And on this occasion, the calling to speak such pleasantries was conflicting with a much more primal kind of pleasant activity. Yi Lin was due back tonight, and Nikiru’d spent the last two weeks riling her up with letters and hints of what carnality they would embark on when she did; enough to assuredly flip the switches in that wonderfully unique brain of hers to want to get right to it. And there would be no stopping her once she started.

Nikiru could feel it in herself, even. A kind of pressure in her gut, ticking in anticipation, waiting for Yi Lin to come home and unravel her, put her through her paces, to make her move and lick and worship and-

-Nikiru ruffled her hair and looked over to the water-clock, trying not to squeeze the toy between her legs. A half-hour span before she need leave for tonight’s meeting...but her lover would return before then. And then whatever else the evening held wouldn’t matter.

Unless she could stall her somehow. Have her await her return. Just a small pause...but it would have to be suitable to the mood. Captivating. As captivating as Nikiru found her to be.

Nikiru shifted a little, resurveying the entranceway to their home, idly thumbing a pierced nipple through the cotton of her embroidered clothes. It might not be impossible to do...for as tall and strong as Yi Lin was, she also had an endless innocence and curiosity to her...which Nikiru had already exploited to good effect. That her ability to massage and soothe spirits also affected Yi Lin was a boon too; and how she’d managed to open her mind up to the concept of a ‘lover’ in the first place, calmly, slowly weaving the narrative of their friendship with new threads of suggestion, of sexuality, pleasure, fetishization…

Instinctively clenching in memory, Nikiru bites her lip and shifts to glance about the innocent, tastefully decorated living room once again. 

...Well. A work in progress. But for now, Nikiru thought, best to think of what reins she’d attached to what harnesses in Yi Lin’s mind, what links she’d made, what connotations to what objects she’d put about the house that could chain her in place, to keep her happily aroused, obedient and free of trouble until she returned later.

And when Nikiru got home, well. Then she could truly enjoy giving a lot and taking a little…

* * *

 

_**Choice:**  First, a location! Where should Nikiru go to look for items or inspiration to entrap Yi Lin? _

  1. _The Living Room_
  2. _The Bedroom_
  3. _The Gamesroom_



* * *

 

_**Decision: The Gamesroom (0)  
** _

Her eyes flicked around the room and found it lacking. Or rather...too risky. If Yi Lin were just to walk straight through the door in an errant moment, she’d no longer have the advantage or any time to prepare herself. The outcome would likely be...pleasurable, but not optimal. She needed to contain that dominance. Control it so it could be unleashed at a more appropriate hour. Somewhere like….

...Ah.

Nikiru padded into the gamesroom, fingernails grazing over one of the drawers built into its walls as she entered, looking across the wide space, taking in the mirrors, weights and other equipment it held for their entertainment.

Yes. This room would do. Though what they did here was less...lurid, perhaps, than what they do in some of the others, what ‘games’ Nikiru had practiced in here did much to shape and guide Yi Lin into the physically strong, mentally supple woman she is now. Long nights whispering in her ear, trance-guiding her through routines, through role-plays…a warrior conquered by a sorceress, a thief caught in the night, an owner home to play with her pet...not to mention the other uses of hypnotic suggestion...

Circling around the room Nikiru picked up a gold ringlet left discarded at the side, staring through the centre where Yi Lin’s bicep should be. Part of a set...she smiles, remembering how she saw Yi Lin squirm and strain against even the smallest weights while wearing them, Nikiru massaging ideas into her mind on how these bands stole her strength away, weakened them into uselessness, making it so easy to overpower her despite their respective stature’s…

Subconsciously, she reached down and pushed her skirt aside, tracing the golden band around her own thigh, imagining herself weaken and succumb in turn, as if the magic were bound to the element, and she too fell to her own whispers. Tempting. Too tempting.

Setting it down, she glided over the opposite wall, inhaling the leather scents hung up on the side; various harnesses, bits, gags and bridles for Yi Lin to flex against and move with, smothering that overactive mind with slow, patient guidance until her steps rose and fell in perfect rhythm, wandering circles in mindless routine while Nikiru watched and touched herself, wishing it was her…

Blinking, Nikiru realized she’d taken one off the hooks by instinct, a head-harness that blinded and gagged, her tongue already touching the leather bit, wetting it for use. Biting her lip instead, she stifled a needy whine putting it back on the shelf. It’s fine. Later.

Vaguely, as she took all the equipment in, she wondered if Yi Lin even knew what they were doing in here. If she knew that Nikiru was training her; shaping her into the creature Nikiru knew she needed to be. One that all must desire. A perfect instrument that will one day take Nikiru through her own paces, orderly life be damned. Toy with her. With the world. All kneeling and revelling in her mere presence, as Nikiru did...as she has done since the moment she met her, unconscious and washed ashore all those years ago.

She smiled at the memory as she carried on her inspection, a foot rolling a ceramic orb over the floor, anklet jingling. A perfect white sphere she used to get Yi Lin to take her workouts seriously; suggesting all her desires would simply flow into it, free to come back later, needs and wants shivering out of her, so heavy Nik could taste them in the air...

...Well. She supposed it didn’t matter if Yi Lin knew or not- she followed the path regardless. Thinking about ‘why’ was a fruitless habit, Nikiru never could tell what her lover was truly thinking even in the most straightforward moments. No-one could; not even her Seer of a brother. It’s part of why she’s special. Why Nikiru loved….no, **worshipped** her. Why everyone should. Yi Lin simply needed to learn how to...accept that worship. To take her, turn her into her plaything, her doll, a puppet to dance in Yi Lin’s strings, a soulless toy bringing more and more into her Truth, her Will, her Way...

Nikiru groaned, leaning against the chair for support as she clenched against the rod inside her, imagining herself no better than it, some pleasure machine desperately wishing to be wound up...some of the leather on the side was for her afterall, some of the newer materials too, like the silk suit that covered her entirely, robbing all individuality...what if Yi Lin came back and just…

She shivered again, but this time to rid herself of the thought. No. Not yet. There were...things to do. Things to make that future more secure. She needed to be efficient and serve Yi Lin as best she could...by subverting that controlling instinct she’d spent years licking into her.

And to that end...what would be the best thing about Yi Lin to control, right here, to fulfil her purpose? There were plenty enough things around to assist, but no guarantee any would work unless she had some kind of narrative ready, and some may be more suitable than others for this...so..what?

* * *

 

_**Choice:** What should Nikiru try to do to Yi Lin to stop her from ravaging her the rest of the day long?_

  1. _Try to sap her strength_
  2. _Try to control Yi Lin's desires_
  3. ___Try to impose her own desires___



* * *

 

 

_**Decision:**_   _ **Try**_ _**to**_ _**impose**_ _**her**_ _**own**_ _**desires (-2)**_

Nikiru glanced back to the leather on the wall, ideas percolating in her mind; hazy, erotic imaginings being sieved into the basics of a plan.

She didn’t want Yi Lin to lose that lustful edge to her- that was a given. Nikiru fully intended to be taken later, pushed against a wall or crushed beneath her heel, free to exist mindlessly in worship to her goddess. She needed that.

She could feel the need even now shivering beneath her skin, more real than the refined, elegant appearance she’d spent the last two hours inventing for everyone else. It was window dressing for the soul, only worth the effort for how delicious it felt when Yi Lin tore it off; flaying manners from her mind and freeing her tongue to murmur her lover’s name rather than some empty words of wit and appeasement. How she would grovel, and Yi Lin would smile...

But it...it wouldn’t do. No. She needed to write a new narrative tonight, not be hung up on finishing an old one.Tearing up the path she’d set Yi Lin on only to repave it later was vexing, but the court wouldn’t wait, and those she was required to represent would question her standing should she not attend; especially if missed for some low, braying urges that wetted her lips and parted her legs. Nor was there to be a stand-in...this particular function required the skills unique to her bloodline to perform.

Nikiru sighed, fingers flexing on a padded handlebar, warming the digits up for the evening to come. She wished she could feel her ability in the day to day like those with other traits said they could; like she could summon some amazing rush of power or the like that could burst from her fingertips. Instead she only felt something when using it ‘properly’, when touching spirits to appease them, to calm them into pleased acceptance. Not quite taming, but...placating. It was why she was an ambassador to this place- why she was bred, even- to be a political tool used garner favour with these other island nations. Had an angry volcano spirit? No problem, send our ambassador to deal with it, just remember you owe us. So...banal. Cold. A clinical application of an intimate ability.

For her part she could live without it...except, for whatever reason, it seemed to work on Yi Lin as well. Only her, of all people. And with her, that intimacy never faded. It was as casual as a greeting. Honestly she couldn’t be sure if Yi Lin valued anything like Nikiru valued her; it seemed every expression of joy and affection was as valid as any other...but even so, Yi Lin embraced her. Her intimacy. Her everything. And so, naturally, Nikiru would give her everything in thanks.

She smiled, kneading the handlebar in fond remembrance of those early days. It felt good to be able to use her trait to ease her new friend’s troubles...and even better when Nikiru let her own feelings flood through her fingers, sensing the expanse of Yi Lin’s spirit...and the endless acceptance waiting for her. A roiling desire to feel Nikiru’s experiences and her emotions without a shred of selfishness or ill intent. And with passion beyond love, Nikiru realized how much of a crime it would be for Yi Lin not to seize on those experiences. To be fine with having Nikiru’s body and soul, but to never claim them, even when given so freely. How wrong that was. A sin, for that care to be wasted.

And so she set to work. Scant touches becoming explorations, encouragements, soft reveals and soft murmurs, easing in the ideas that turned a friend into a lover and a lover into...

A grunt from the back of her own throat startled her out of her reverie, an almost electric tingle running up her spine dislodging it from wanton dreams of crawling leather and moaning rubber.

No, this was not the time to think about what should be. Infact tonight she had to arrange quite the opposite; using those techniques she’d acquired in building Yi Lin up to stop her cold. For Nikiru’s more practical wishes to take the lead...for a while at least. It didn’t seem impossible. She’d done it before, and...well. Yi Lin’s capacity to accept guidance was endless. She could do this.

She looked in the mirror opposite the workout bench she’d been molesting, trying to ignore how flushed she looked. How needy.

“...I can do this.”

“Do what?”

Nikiru didn’t move. Yi Lin stepped into view of the reflection, padding barefoot through the door. Fresh from the outdoors. Grey eyes smiling.

“Hmm?” The taller girl grinned, head tilting to the side, brown waves lolling, “Well? C’mon Nik, what do you need to do?”

Her mind raced. How did she miss her coming in? Unless, well, she did only sometimes use the front door....creeping in through a window? Has she been hidden the whole time and waiting to surprise her? Just what...how...she needed more time to-

-Yi Lin stepped closer and she felt her eyes drag off the reflection of her goddess onto the actual thing, fingers gently touching her chin, guiding her to stare up into that questioning kindness. There was no expectation of an answer there, just an admiration, an enjoyment of the moment. Alien eyes, curious and attentive, surveying her. Lips quirked in conspiracy.

“...Maybe it’s...me?”

“...”

Nikiru’s mouth moved, that stare pulling the ghosts of language from her. And she wondered...what would come out?

* * *

 

_**Choice:** Yi Lin's here! Nikiru has a direction and a suitable room for her plan, but how should she kick it off?_

  1. _Lead her along a little way so she can pounce._
  2. _Try and delay her and deflect erotic attention until she can trap her_
  3. _Assume a roleplaying posture and guide her into it._



__

**Decision: Lead her along a little way so she can pounce. (-2)**

The words were caught in her lips; a chaste touch of Yi Lin’s own enough to seal them away, a warm flush of gentle kisses pushing them back into the depths.

This could work though. This was good. Nikiru breathed in deeply through her nose, hand twitching up to touch Yi Lin’s side, some half-embrace to keep her near and her attention focused. She could go along with this...lure Yi Lin into a false sense of security, surprise her in just a moment…

She felt a smile against her skin as Yi Lin shifted from lips to cheek, grazing down to her chin, teeth nipping the edge. For a second her eyes fluttered in a silent moan, neck tilting up to invite more, to let Yi Lin dive greedily into her flesh, distract her enough so she wouldn’t even realize how tightly Nikiru was wrapping her in her control…

“Hmmmm.”

Nikiru’s eyes focused, and found grey ones staring into her, a hand casually resting against her neck to keep the tilt. She shivered as she felt her own eyes widen in invitation, a sudden thrill of danger reminding her exactly why this was such a bad idea. Yi Lin lived in the present, and had a talent for knowing how to command it; some innate, strange sense of hers that made others bend and twist into something else. Something more...open.

Nikiru felt her neck crane further up, unbidden,  an offer she didn’t mean to make. Letting her in.

This was bad. She needed to say something to those eyes, needed to get her to keep on falling into her, some turn of phrase, some clever plan to- to-

Her lips parted, but a thumb against her pulse stopped anything more; stroking her plans back into her mind alone. Nikiru continued to look up, letting that strange, fearful sensation vibrate inside her as Yi Lin continued her study, expression unchanging as she read everything that Nikiru wanted; for herself, for her goddess, for the world. For one perfect, terrifying moment, Nikiru felt herself live honestly.

Another hand glided gently between the silken trappings of her legs, parting her robes, fingers finding the key of the vibratator buried deep in her pussy.

Nikiru did nothing. Said nothing. She couldn’t. She felt like she was being….primed, somehow. Like Yi Lin had hold of something more herself than herself. That she was just...clockwork, between her own legs. Cogs waiting to turn.

The eyes she sat in smiled, and she felt herself wind and twist within them. Clicking in the silence of the room. Springs tightening. Schemes stretching and snapping in brass and copper piping.

Fingers let go, but the feeling didn’t. And Nikiru moaned as she began to tick.

A strong, forceful, tongue breached through barren defences, catching that naked self-awareness and trapping it in deep, probing kisses as fingers dragged through an elegant lie of hair. Nikiru whined, feeling her body forced back, eyes closing as she was pushed against the far wall, the clink of leather and chains rocking on the hooks to her sides.

Yi Lin noised approval, and pulled back, leaving Nikiru to quiver alone, eyes still closed; unable to open them. She couldn’t find the will to; the idea nearly came, but shuddered back into darkness with each perfectly timed buzz of pleasure between her legs, and a patient touch on her forehead. She could feel her eyes roll behind closed lids, keeping them locked down until instructed otherwise, the idea of it so erotic she actually tried to open them just so she could let herself fail, eyes fluttering white as she listened to Yi Lin shift and clink before her, fabric rustling, hair and body being pulled into a new shape.

“Yeah but...flatter.” She heard, before a graze of fingers on her chin open her lips and….something...slid between them.

Nikiru didn’t bite down immediately as she felt it fit between her teeth. She heard the shifting of bars and sensed something close about her cheeks, framing the work into context. Her tongue lolled free; pinched between fingers that shifted it about before releasing, the unexpected reminder of her own body Nikiru a sudden start, like a piece of her had been freed to test the cage anew.

“Aaa...aaaghu.”

She grunted, trying to bite her mouth closed, feeling the words drool out of her, tongue thrashing for meaning. She swallowed back a moan, feeling another hum of pleasure surge through her, teeth pressing against leather-snugged metal. Words stolen from her. Power removed. Eyes still closed by silent command. She twinged and shifted as strong hands pushed and pulled around her body, cool air caressing hot, dusky skin as it was revealed, the rasp of thin chains pausing her in whatever position she was left in, stringing her thoughts into loops.

“Guh...uh..”

She spasmed lightly and her body turned, a light but consistent tug on her nipples urging her to face the wall, an anxious energy rising within her at how far away that pull felt. Artificial and cold, the guiding hand far away.

This wasn’t right. She had a meeting to go to, didn’t she? It was important, she was sure of that. Maybe she couldn’t talk, or….move, but she couldn’t keep moving at this pace for her plan to work. Or was it working? Yi Lin must be so distracted now...she could picture it, Yi Lin looking at Nikiru’s true self, the lewd outfits she always wore beneath her proper exterior, admiring it, directing it, so totally absorbed in thinking of what to do with that needy flesh. How...powerless it seemed, quivering and clicking away, a gear in Yi Lin’s machine... it would be easy for Nikiru to-

“Agh...aa..”

She felt firm hands run groves down her spine, seizing the thought and dragging nails through it; a blissful, shuddering release trembling through her body as her mind unspooled, tension trembling down her leg to puddle on the floor.

“So, like that huh…”

Wrists were pulled back, and Nikiru let herself hang in her own headspace as they tightened behind her into useless balls, the rings on her nipples dragging against lacquered wood in sharp jerks.

She felt weird. Secure, but...indistinct. Like she’d just had something vital squeezed out of her, and something else screwed into place. She waited for the answer to come to her, seeking it in every tug as her arms tightened together until fixed into immobility. It felt close, like the solution was dripping onto her from the outside, why she was like this. Why she was waiting so long to do...to perform as Yi Lin wanted?

Another tweak, and she turned again, passive steps taking her forward with a warm hand on her back, a present tug that guided her head and her body, feeling connected in so many places beyond just her brain. Enough to let it rest and just be told what it all meant. This feeling. This direction she was going in. This shape of her scheme.

Her eyes flicked open with another touch, to look ahead.

And there it was. The answer. Clarity flooded her and she came, jerking and groaning silently at the revelation. At being so blessed to receive it in so tender a way.

In the mirror was a drooling thing, mouth held open by metal, small chains hooked through reins and nipples held in a strong hand, hips shuddering with control, arms bound behind it in coated rubber.

Of course. No wonder she hadn’t sprung a trap on Yi Lin to go anywhere else tonight. She was just Yi Lin’s. And she would do as Yi Lin willed. It was so simple. She was a toy. She was Yi Lin’s.

“Okay, seems right!”

Yi Lin smiled brightly and stretched, letting go of the chains to pull what remained of her own clothes off, humming to herself.

Nikiru felt the hold on the metal sag around her in release, but not the hold on herself. There was no freeing her from what she was. She just forgot sometimes. And now Yi Lin had reminded her. That was all. It was so simple. She was a toy. No.  **It** was a toy. Yes. It was Yi Lin’s.

And it felt so good to be Yi Lin’s.

It waited, ticking away as Yi Lin lay back on the workout bench and spread her legs, shaven pussy glinting on display as she began to play idly with the rings on her fingers. She didn’t look over. She didn’t need to.

The toy pivoted, chains jingling as it knelt between open thighs, and began to lick as it came again.

It felt so good to be Yi Lin’s.

 

 

**SCENARIO FIN: Nikiru....wins??**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> A link to the rules is here on my patreon: https://www.patreon.com/posts/movement-cyoa-23693384 you don't need to be one to vote in the future though, it's always free to the public, but for early releases and higher definition artwork (and three extra pieces for this particular ending), you may consider it worth your time. I know I would!
> 
> The next scenario will be called 'Trying Empathy' and I'll start work on it to aim for next weekend- when finished I'll put up here in full, but if you can't wait that long or want to get involved in playing, feel free to look it up on my Hentai Foundry page (https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/TDL) when it gets there, or on my patreon for you early birds!
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
